The One Song J k Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: Ela sempre seria aquela que estaria ao seu lado, não importava o que aconteceria, ela sempre seria aquela que estaria ao seu lado


**The One.**

**Jennifer Lopez.**

Harry estava sentado perto do lago, como Hagrid havia lhe contado, sua mãe sempre ia lá para se esconder dos problemas, ele estava precisando disso muito estes tempos.

I just wanna be... I just wanna be…

Gina estava observando ele a algum tempo, ela vai caminhando silenciosamente até ele, ela se senta ao lado dele.

-Um nuque pelos seus pensamentos? –ele lhe dá um sorriso tão calmo, e ela sentia o peso que ele carregava, ela às vezes pensava o como ele poderia ficar tão calmo tendo o peso do mundo inteiro em suas costas.

-Na minha vida... De como tudo vai ser depois –ele a encara bem –até agora, eu só tenho uma certeza na minha vida –ele segura sua mão e a beija.

**Taken away  
The fact that I care about you  
Just your way  
So sweet  
Everything seems right around you  
Did you know that you  
have this kind of way about you  
When you touch  
I wanna know if I can be your girl**

-Sempre estou aqui para te ouvir meu amor –Gina sorri docemente para Harry, ele olha para o lago e fala.

-As coisas estão mudando tão rápido –ele dá um sorriso triste –desde que eu entrei em Hogwarts, tenho visto tantas mudanças –derrepente ele dá uma risada –esta foi uma das coisas que Hagrid me falou quando foi me buscar, que eu não iria me reconhecer quando estivesse em Hogwarts... Achei que ele não falava tão serio –

-Todos mudamos –Gina fala –você mudou... Eu mudei... –Harry olha para ela que completa –á alguns anos eu não poderia nem chegar perto de você... Olha hoje –ele sorri.

**The one who puts her arms around you  
The one who lays her head besides you  
The one who listens when you need it  
When no one sees, I can see it  
The one who knows when something's wrong  
The one who knows your favorite song  
The one who all your family loves  
The one you place the one above**

**  
-**Você mudou muito em mim, Harry –ela olha para o lago –você e tudo para mim, não por ser Harry Potter o menino-que-sobreviveu ou o Harry Potter o futuro salvador do mundo –ela sorri –você e minha alegria… Minha vida… Meu amor –ela olha para ele que também sorria.

**I'm happy to say  
In a lot of ways you changed me  
Makes me smile  
When you said you were glad  
The day you found me  
I'm wishing a way  
Any harm that may ever find you  
Heaven knows  
I really feel I'll always be your girl**

**  
**Gina dá uma risada doce e fala.

-Eu sempre sonhei com o dia em que você me visse... No dia em que eu me tornasse aquela garota especial, que toda garota sonha em ser para a pessoa que tanto ama –.

-Foi como você sonhou? –Harry pergunta sorrindo marotamente.

-Foi melhor... Pois quando ficamos juntos, eu senti que era real, não um sonho que terminaria quando eu acordasse -.

**The one who puts her arms around you  
The one who lays her head besides you  
The one who listens when you need it  
When no one sees, I can see it  
The one who knows when something's wrong  
The one who knows your favorite song  
The one who all your family loves  
The one you place the one above**

**  
**Os dois se abraçam e ficam um tempo alí conversando, falando sobre tudo, problemas, o futuro, as brincadeiras e tudo o mais.

Derrepente um grupo de garotas passa por ali e começam a olhar para Harry e dar risadinhas, mas Harry estava alheio a isso tudo, pois estava mergulhado nos olhos cor de mel de Gina.

-Estas garotas... –Gina fala raivosa, Harry olha confuso para ela.

-Garotas? Que garotas? –

-Estas oferecidas que ficam te olhando –Harry olha para todos os lados.

-Não vejo –ele sorri –estava mais interessado em ver a garota que eu amo tanto –Gina sorri e o beija.

**I'm happy to say  
In a lot of ways you changed me  
Makes me smile  
When you said you were glad  
The day you found me  
I'm wishin a way  
Any harm that may ever find you  
Heaven knows  
I really feel I'll always be your girl**

**  
**-Obrigado Gi –ele sussurra em seu ouvido lhe dando um friozinho na espinha, ela olha para ele que completa –por estar sempre ao meu lado –ela se aconchega mais nele –você sempre me ajudou… Me faz rir… Ou mesmo, ficando aqui comigo assim, sem falar nada… Você me faz sentir especial, sem isto –ele tira a franja da frente e mostra a cicatriz.

**Your girl, your girl...  
Your girl, your girl...  
**

Gina beija a cicatriz delicadamente e fala em um sussurro.

-Não e a cicatriz famosa que todos vêem para confirmar a lenda que me faz te amar –ela coloca a mão no peito dele e sorri –E este coração... E o amor que você me dá que me faz te amar cada vez mais na vida –Os olhos de Harry brilham e ele a puxa para um beijo longo, Gina se perde naquele beijo, tanto que muitas meninas mandavam olhares ciumentos para eles, mas nada importava, Harry sempre desejou ter aquela menina em seus braços e agora tinha.

Ele mostraria para ela.

Ele provaria que ela era aquela menina que ela desejava ser.

A única.

A única menina que tem o coração do menino que sobreviveu.

**The One. (tradução)**

**Sem contar  
Com o fato de que eu me preocupo com você  
Só o teu jeito  
Tão doce  
Tudo parece certo ao redor você  
Sabia que você tem isso ao seu redor?  
tenha este tipo de modo sobre você  
Quando você toca  
Eu quero saber se posso ser sua garota**

Aquela que te abraça  
Aquela que encosta a cabeça ao teu lado  
Aquel que te escuta quando vocë precisa  
Quando ninguém vê, eu posso ver isto  
Aquela que sabe quando algo está errado  
Aquela que sabe qual é a sua canção favorita  
Aquela que toda a sua família ama  
Aquela que você colocou acima de qualquer outra

Estou feliz por dizer  
Que de muitas formas você me mudou  
Me faz sorrir  
Quando você disse que ficou feliz  
No dia você me conheceu  
Estou desejando um jeito  
Qualquer dano que sempre o ache  
Deus é testemunha  
Eu realmente sinto eu sempre serei sua garota

Sua garota, sua garota  
Sua garota, sua garota  
Eu só quero ser  
Aquela que é real pra você  
Eu só quero ser  
Aquela que faz você sorrir  
Eu só quero ser  
Aquela que te segura

Aquela que é real pra você  
Que te faz sorrir  
E sorri com você  
Aquela que te segura  
Estou lá por você  
Aquela...

Eu posso ser o que você precisar


End file.
